powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Skylar Storm
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |-|Casual = }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |name= Skylar Storm |label= Pink Flash |gender=Female |homeworld=Caldera |color=Pink |season=Astro Flash |firstepisode= The Flash Seen Round The World |lastepisode= TBA |numberofepisodes= TBA (Astro Flash) |cast = |image2 = Pink Flash.jpg }} Skylar Storm is Pink Flash of the Flash Rangers. Biography to be added Personality Skylar Storm is a comic book superhero who doesn't give up easily. She lost her powers because her nemesis, The Annihilator, stole them from her. Even though she has lost all of her powers, she doesn't like to believe so. Once she tried to lift up a weight, thinking that her powers would be restored, but they weren't. She also tried to burn a piece of bread, but that didn't work either, and she angrily threw it at a wall. Skylar sometimes helps Kaz and Oliver with their errands, because she is bored without her powers. Skylar joined Logan High School once she realized that she isn't getting her powers back anytime soon. She wishes one day, she can regain her lost glory. Sometimes Skylar gets angry when people don't listen to her, or things don't go the way she wanted to, but she can be loyal and a good friend. Skylar is shown to care a lot about others, especially Oliver, and tries to do as much as she can do to help her friends. Skylar recently got her powers back, but her powers were corrupted by The Annihilator, was under his control. With her serving The Annihilator, she has become a ruthless force to be reckoned with. Even when Skylar turned evil and accepted it, she still cared for her friends, not having it in her to destroy them. After being freed from The Annihilator's serum (and having her powers removed once more), Skylar has been guilt-ridden over the idea that she hurt and destroyed many people she cared about. Powers, Abilities and Weakness Current Powers= After the episode, "Power Play", Skylar's powers were restored by having her dormant powers activated. The full extent has yet to be seen. '' * '''Calderian Physiology:' As with all Calderians, she possesses natural abilities and functions alien to human beings, but common to her species which enable her to survive and adapt, in addition to her unique superpowers. Like all of her species, she was genetically engineered so that each Calderian possesses different powers or skills from others. ** Acid Spit: Skylar, like all members of her species, can expel acid with their saliva. Skylar can keep this under control (unless she's asleep) as she has kissed Oliver in the past without any ill effects on him. In addition, she isn't at risk of melting her face off unlike Chase if he were to unlock this ability, suggesting that this ability is normal for her. ** Limb Regrowth: Her Calderian physiology allows her to regrow limbs, organs, and even a new head if they get destroyed. She implies several times she can still do this, even while she didn't have all of her other powers. ** Weather Adaptation: Due to their unique physiology, Calderians are adapted to withstand and thrive in extremely high temperatures. However, temperatures around 3,000 degrees are frigid to them. Curiously enough, Skylar and Experion appear to have higher tolerance to Earth temperatures, which are much lower than that of Caldera. Furthermore, Skylar's ability to survive Caldera's high temperatures is not affected by her loss of superpowers. ** Superhumanly Acute Senses: Skylar's senses are supernaturally acute, likely due to her Calderian physiology. This allows her to perceive even the slightest disturbances in her surroundings, which allowed her to intercept a pipe thrown by Tecton even though she was not looking. In Lair, Lair, Skylar claims she has supernaturally acute hearing, though she may have been using this as an alibi to prevent Kaz and Oliver from leaving. However, it was later proven to be a real ability that was not lost with her other powers, as she was able to hear the Shapeshifters movement, or Bree's breathing despite her being invisible. Unlike Chase, Skylar doesn't have the problem of ultra-sensitive hearing. She also has superhuman smell, as she could smell and identify reinforced polymer. * Ionikinesis: '''Skylar can generate spheres of plasma, and can blast them at her enemies. She can also use them as whips that are powerful enough to restrain and subdue Tecton, after wearing him down with repetitive energy blasts. This was the first ability she used once she regained her powers in Power Play, as she blasted Oliver with it in self-defense when he was about to shock her to save the people in the building. *Super Speed:' She can run seemingly at the speed of sound. She can also throw punches that are super fast, even Tecton cannot react to it. She regained this ability in Need for Speed. She can keep up with Bree who can run mph at 500 MPH. * '''X-Ray Vision: '''She is able to see through people and objects. * '''Explosion Induction:' She is able to explode targets. * Heat Vision: Skylar is able to heat up objects with her gaze. * Chronokinesis: Skylar is able to reverse time. ** Temporal Stasis: In addition to being able to reverse time, Skylar can freeze someone in suspended animation, as shown in Power Play when she froze Mrs. Ramsey. She can also freeze energy, as she stopped a laser fire from hitting her as well. It appears that she does not need to stay focused on the target in order to maintain the freezing, unlike Horace from Mighty Med, who needs to stay focused on the target to hold the freezing, or until he runs out of energy. * Gyrokinesis: Skylar is able to control gravity. * Caelestikinesis: Skylar is able to manipulate celestial bodies like planets and stars. * Laser Projection: Skylar can fire energy lasers from her hands that are powerful enough to kill a normal human being and cut them in half, but will only sting superheroes like Tecton, or stun bionic people. * Flight: Skylar is able to soar in the air allowing her to fight flying enemies, save falling bystanders, etc. Skylar said she still has this power and could fall back on it in Need for Speed. * Super Strength: She is able to exert great strength from her muscles, greater than what is humanly possible. Skylar is strong enough to even kick Tecton across a room and knock him down for a few seconds (granted she did catch him by surprise). Even without this power, she was still relatively stronger than other humans. Skylar said she still had this power in Need for speed and could fall back on it, and even used her super strength to ram Bree against a street lamp, which ended up dented. * Intangibility: '''She is able to run through walls. * '''Camouflage: She is able to blend in with walls. * Invisibility: She is able to spin and disappear (she mentions she really enjoys this power). It's implied her experience using this power is how she was able to conclude Bree was invisible. * Space Survivability: She is able to survive to the vacuum of the space. * Portal Creation: She can create space portals and use them to travel from one area to another almost instantaneously. * Paralyzation Inducement: Like Experion, she has shown this ability when she puts her finger on her victim putting them to sleep. She can use this power like Horace and freeze more than one person at a distance. * Healing Factor: When Alley Cat scratched her on her face she healed herself instantly. * Energy Barrier Generation: She was able to project a force field that can protect her and The Annihilator. It's implied her force fields are stronger than Chase's because the only thing that can break her force fields is the Crystal of Kreln. * Pyrokinesis: '''She was able to make fireballs with The Annihilator. * '''Telekinesis: She can manipulate objects with her mind. ** Molecularkinesis: Much like Chase, she can use her telekinesis to manipulate the molecules of or around an object, as shown when she used it to destroy The Annihilator's menacles. She also used this power to crush and crumple a pipe that Tecton threw at her, and also to change the colors of the highlights in her hair. * Size Alteration: She has the ability to shrink down to any size. * Petrification: She can turn people into statues made of stone, just like she did to Agent Blaylock. |-| Former Powers= * Evil Powers: Being brainwashed by The Annihilator, Skylar was given additional superpowers, used mostly for evil purposes. ** Kiss of Death: The Annihilator gave Skylar the ability to drain a victim's life force with her mouth. This can be done by kissing her victim. |-| Abilities Without Superpowers= * Peak Human Condition: As a normo, her abilities and physical attributes are at or slightly above the maximum level of the human condition. In other words, she possesses higher strength, speed, and reflexes than a normal person. ** Peak Human Agility: Her agility is greater than that of normal humans, which make her effective in combat, even with super powered beings. She can still keep up even with beings who have superhuman agility. This later became her flash power. ** Peak Human Reflexes: Her reflexes are above that of an average normal human that allow her to dodge attacks and react with ease. It also makes it difficult for people to sneak up on her. ** Peak Human Flexibility: She is incredibly more flexible than that of a normal human, as noted by Benny. This is one of her greatest assets in her fighting technique, allowing her to land blows on much larger opponents. ** Peak Human Durability: Skylar can take significantly more more punishment than a normal human. She is also more resilient, as she was able to recover after a short moment being beaten by Megahertz, and she was able to shrug off being hit in the neck by The Annihilator. Also, attacks that would kill normal people only stun her. For example, she could withstand an energy blast from Jade. ** Peak Human Strength: Though not at the same level as super strength, Skylar is still immensely strong, able to lift heavy objects as she did when she saved Lizard Man. In addition, one of The Annihilator's trophies felt almost as light as air, while Kaz and Oliver had trouble carrying them. * Martial Arts: Skylar is an expert in martial arts, as she is shown using karate moves against enemies. * Skilled Dancer: Moreso than Oliver, Skylar is very skilled at dance using her agility, as she was shown beating a dance game three levels ahead of him. Her dancing was formidable enough against the Ambusher. * Excellent Strategist: Skylar is an accomplished strategist, able to come up with incredibly complex and brilliant plans quickly. However, her solutions are often over-inflated and end up backfiring. Despite lacking Chase's superintelligence, Skylar was able to coordinate a rescue effort on her first mission in a while. * Weapon Proficiency: Skylar can use almost any weapon even without previous knowledge or experience, as shown when she was able to use Captain Atomic's yo-yo with no difficulty. |-| Weaknesses= * Darkness: She can't see in the dark without night-vision goggles, as no one on her planet can. * Coal: Coal will incapacitate Skylar's species, and too much or prolonged exposure will kill her and turn her into a walking gas bomb. However as Chase theorized, small amounts of coal were able to shock her dormant cells enough to restore her powers. * Terrestrial Sicknesses: '''Afflictions on Earth such as the cold or flu are more detrimental to the health of Calderians than to humans. When Skylar gets infected, not only does it weaken her severely but it causes random, weaker versions powers to manifest in her uncontrollably. When she lost her powers, she briefly regained flight as a side effect, but could only levitate. * '''Crystal of Kreln: '''The only thing that can break her energy barriers. * '''Black Widower's Poison: Black Widower's poison power will kill almost any superhero, including Skylar. * 'Glitching Superpowers: '''Because Skylar was without her powers too long, she didn't have enough time to readjust, and she kept breaking and burning things uncontrollably. However, Bree agreed to retrain her. Pink Flash Zords *Sighter Jet (shared with Blue) *Astro Titan Megazord **Titan Truckerzord / Titan Zord Arsenal *Astro Flasher *Astro Shooter *Flash Kickers *Pink VulBlaster *Flash Cycle Gallery Flash-pinkm.png|A male version of Pink Flash. Behind the scenes Portrayal Skylar is portrayed by . Notes *''to be added Category:Power Rangers Astro Flash Category:Pink Ranger Category:Aliens